chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Noemi Watson
"You, uh, realise that's a written exam, right?" - Noemi to Tom in the preview for the second episode of the webseries Basic In the Anime/Web Series Adaptation of the novel, Noemi is Voiced by Lily Ki. Noemi is the aunt of Tom Watson, and one of the main female protagonists in the show/novel. It is also notable that she is half species, being half elf and half human. Due to the combination of having a white-haired elf mother and a brown-haired human father, her hair is silver. Appearance Noemi is a petite girl with violet eyes and silver hair tied into high pigtails (Which she does to mirror her best friend Misty) that is frequently seen wearing a green jacket with circle designs on it, wearing a white tank top, a black pleated skirt, and white slippers. In the initial trailer and preview for episode two of the webseries/anime, "New Generation", Noemi's eyes are coloured lavender purple. Personality Noemi starts out as an innocent but intelligent girl that is training in the arts of magic under the guidance of her mother, Flora. However in her own words "I have an overdeveloped intelligence, but everyone treats me like a kid. So I act like a kid." But after her mother and uncle are kidnapped by Vince and causes the downfall of her previous hometown, she finds herself delving into the more dangerous side of magic and losing her trademark naivety. She is generally passive and caring of her friends, but develops a more tempered outlook on life after events of hardship befall the group. Abilities Magick She is generally skilled in magic, and wields a long metal staff that she uses for casting magic, mostly healing spells. However despite her prowess, healing requires a lot of concentration She generally explored white magicks before the fall of her home, but after the kidnapping of her guardians she went through the forbidden spellbook that had been locked up in a secret room she wasn't allowed inside of, akin to Tom's X-Cross. She took the book with her and soon found some useful and powerful spells. With a bit of anger in her heart, she learned the powerful and lethal spell simply known as "Apocalypse". When she first used this spell in an attempt to destroy Vince, she destroyed half of a sail boat, killing most of the crew, knocking herself out, and almost killing Tom and Misty in the process. Under the guidance of Ryu Starz, she began to manage her thinking and emotions better so she wouldn't make the same mistake again. She later becomes a prodigy in magic when Ryu Starz loses an arm during a fight and she manages to do something no other mage has ever been able to accomplish; She manages to reconstruct his arm. Granted the process is very painful for Ryu and she passes out on top of him after she's finished, but the fact she as able to do so in the first place is an amazing feat. Relationships Flora Sprinkle Flora is Noemi's mother. She taught Noemi everything she knows about magic and certainly had a hand in Noemi's intelligence. Maxim Sprinkle Maxim and Noemi's interactions are few, but it can be assumed that Maxim is a father figure to Noemi and also taught her some of the things she knows. Tom Watson Tom is the closest thing to an older brother she's ever had despite being his aunt. She is very close with Tom and looks up to him and his bravery. Misty Trachtenberg Misty is like an older sister to her and she idolizes the girl so much she styles her hair likes Misty's. (albeit a bit higher on her head) She constantly tries to stay at her friend's side and do her best to assist her. She's with Misty when Flora announces that Misty is a Goddess in training and Noemi throws herself into helping her achieve that goal, almost losing her life because of it during the fire trial. Vince Vince doesn't interact with her much, but when they do, it's either Vince taunting Noemi or Noemi blowing up half of a ship and killing dozens of innocent seafarers to get to him. She has a deep hatred for Vince. Ryu Starz Noemi and Ryu's relationship starts on a very wrong foot, and it seems that the two would be enemies... Until Ryu realized he needed a healing mage for his 'escapades'. So the two made a promise to work together and keep each other safe. Noemi's change in personality probably has a lot to do with trying to impress Ryu by acting more mature. But when either of them are in danger, the other rushes over to help. So, the two become good friends, or perhaps... Something more? Asuka Starz Asuka treats Noemi very nicely a lot sooner than her brother does and is the one out of the two siblings that doesn't pressure her to act mature, in fact she seems to enjoy Noemi's company a lot more when she's her usual childish self. Gab Gab frightens Noemi quite a bit due to his species, his extreme power, and the fact that there once was a time when to get information out of Ryu, he picked her up by her throat and demanded answers. Marle The two don't interact very much, but when they do the two click quite well together. Noemi can easily tell whatever Marle is trying to say despite her being mute. Trivia * In the pilot episode "In Memoria" we briefly see Flora talking with her half-brother, Maxim, in the introduction sequence and the viewer hears the tail end of a conversation. "That's why we can't use Apocalypse" - Flora, Noemi's mother. Interestingly enough, "Apocalypse" comes back later on, and Noemi learns to use it herself. * Noemi is actually a genius when it comes to her schooling, she aced her DUELS when she was only 14 despite the DUELS being meant for 16 year olds. Not only that, but she finished the eight hour exam in three and a half hours. * In the novel, Noemi's jacket is pink and not green like in the webseries. The change might be to make her seem a little less childish. * In the novel she sleeps in pajama's that are covered in bears holding hearts Category:Half Elves Category:Magick Users Category:Protagonists Category:Characters